Triumph of Light
by Wyvern
Summary: An alternate ending to Season one, all smushed into a one-parter. TAFF.


  
  
Hi there! Well! I wrote this a looooong time ago, but   
it's always been a little thing I've liked. It's an alternate  
ending to the first season in the dub, which I've never really   
been all that happy with. ;p   
So, the formatting was all screwed up and there were mistakes  
in here but I've fixed those and re-submitted it. The style is   
kinda young, I know, but I didn't have the heart to change it.   
I hope you enjoy!   
  
All of the regular copyrights apply. None of these characters   
are mine, they belong to their creator (Naoko Takeuchi!!! Let   
us all bow down and praise her!!)....yada yada yada.  
  
*Triumph of Light************************************************  
  
Prince Endymion gazed down at Sailor Moon reaching   
pitifully for the Moon wand atop which the precious Ginzuishou   
rested. The sight of her straining to reach it was a actually   
very pathetic, and a small surge of disgust rose in his chest.   
It was time for her life to end. Raising the sword above his   
head, he prepared to deliver the final blow and finally rid   
this little thorn in his Queen's side once and for all. Suddenly,  
unexpectedly, the girl rose and reached to her fore-head. There   
was a flash of light, and an awful stabbing pain took him in the  
stomach. He crumpled to the floor, almost unconscious.   
He thought he could see Sailor Moon worriedly hovering   
close-by, but only a single thought jammed into his mind. Get   
up and finish it. The sound of Queen Beryl's laughter pierced   
through his brain, strangely pushing him on. He rose to his feet,  
gasping for breath, still managing to hold onto his sword. This   
time, he wouldn't give her a chance to react. Grasping the hilt   
with his other hand, he swung to take his enemy in the side, but   
she rolled out of the way.   
It was getting difficult to move as the pain in his gut   
screamed with every step, but somehow he was able to strike again.   
The blade came a hair's length from the girl this time and quickly  
swinging around he was sure that he would slice it across her mid-  
section. A sharp resistance jarred up his arm and down his spine.  
Somehow, without his notice Sailor Moon had picked up the Moon Wand   
and used it as a counter-attack. His blade was caught in the curve   
of the head, wedged in between the crystal and the moon shape.   
"Stop this, onegai Endymion. Mamo-chan," her voice wavered   
and threatened to break, and he couldn't help but look up at the   
sadness in her voice. She stood in front of him, tears decorating   
the edges of her immense blue eyes. For a moment, he wanted to   
stop, to sheath the anger that his sword was, and listen to her.   
Then, something tightened inside his mind and that small inclination   
was again replaced with pure hatred.   
As if sensing this, Sailor Moon's eyes widened and the tears  
spilled down her cheeks. He pushed on the sword, bringing the part   
of the blade that was still exposed closer and closer to her throat.  
Close enough, and he would be able to slice it. The girl closed   
her eyes, and mouthed a word that he couldn't make out, then a   
blinding light exploded before him. He felt it impact with his   
body and throw him back-wards. Thrown up against the wall, his   
sword clattered to the floor as he lost his breath from the   
impact. Sliding down the surface, a dark cloud bordered his   
vision.   
A sweet smell drifted up to his nose. A hand took the back   
of his head, another one of his hands. Something soft brushed   
his face, and through his half-open eyes he saw a brilliant   
flash of gold. What was he doing? He was in the arms of the   
enemy! He should pull away and attack while she was vulnerable!  
Something though, not just his swimming head, but something   
was holding him back. Raising his eyes, he caught her own.   
They were so deep, so innocent. Something reached him, but he   
didn't understand it.   
A shriek of rage broke through the silence. Queen Beryl   
was standing with her arms out-stretched, a red power encompassed   
her body. She reached out a hand to Prince Endymion, and a shot   
of light raced past Sailor Moon and into him. All of the   
sympathy, the thoughts he had just been consumed by, disappeared.   
The power pulled him to his feet, placed his sword into his open   
palm and closed his fingers around the hilt. "You see Sailor   
Moon! *Nothing* can take him from me! No matter what you do,   
he will always follow the Negaverse!"   
Endymion turned around, now facing Sailor Moon at eye level.   
No emotions coursed through him, it was too cold. She backed up   
a step, but then her jaw hardened as she decided to stand her   
ground. Bringing out what looked like a star-shaped locket, she   
pleaded with him with her eyes. He looked at it for a moment, it   
was pretty. The tune sounded familiar, vaguely familiar. Beryl  
tightened her hand into a fist and he shook his head. Lifting   
his sword, he knocked the trinket out of Sailor Moon's hands   
and advanced on her. "Iya! Prince Endymion, remember!" she   
cried out. "Onegai!" The sword swiped around and aimed for her   
neck, but she darted aside and took a slice in the arm.   
Beryl's laughter acted as a back-ground setting for the   
small slice-and-dodge pursuit. Suddenly Sailor Moon fought back,   
and ducked down to sweep her legs under his feet which caused him   
to stumble and fall. Unknowing to the two engaged in battle,   
Queen Beryl was growing tired of the display. She conjured a   
large spiked crystal in one of her hands and took aim. It would   
hit Sailor Moon directly in the stomach. Waiting for just the   
right moment, she thrust it above her head and flung it towards   
her using the element of surprise.   
Endymion felt a rush of power from behind and turned to   
see what had caused the fluctuation. He saw a huge crystal   
speeding towards him, cutting through the air like a knife.   
Still, he couldn't realize what was happening as the dark power   
clouded his mind, and he didn't move aside so that it could hit   
the intended target. Instead, he stood, waiting for it to come.   
The release he would feel from the chain on his thoughts.   
"Iyaaaa!" A push forward, he landed on his palms. An awful   
shriek, and a wet thud sound came from behind him.   
Spinning around, he saw Sailor Moon fall to her knees,   
then crumple to the floor. A crimson river pouring from the hole   
in her chest where the crystal had run right through. At the   
sight of her already dead body lying on the floor, Endymion felt  
something inside of him shatter. A surge of emotions rushed up,  
and he began to move towards her.   
"Endymion." That voice snapped something back into place   
inside him. For a moment a part his soul struggled against it,   
but the force was too strong, and he was too weak from the dark   
energy. A hand rested on his shoulder, he rose to meet the   
person behind it. The face penetrated into his eyes, and he   
could feel the last of his conscious thoughts seep away. "Well   
done." Turning, his Queen strode towards the Ginzuishou, not   
even bothering to glance at the corpse of her once greatest   
enemy. Prince Endymion followed her as if on a leash, not   
thinking at all about the past events, because to him they were   
gone.   
A wind rustled his sweaty black bangs, then pulled them   
back out of his eyes. Stopping just before picking up the wand   
his Queen raised her head. "Nani?" Her long red hair whipped   
around her face now, the wind picked up speed as the moments   
passed. The Moon Wand was up-lifted by the gust and disappeared   
in the cyclone. A huge burst of light caused her to turn around,   
and Endymion responded to her actions. With un-seeing eyes,   
he gazed blankly upon a huge whirlwind of light. A swirling   
rainbow. The colours shone more and more brightly, until they   
abruptly broke apart into four pillars of light. One was an   
iridescent blue, the next a fiery red, the third a golden yellow,   
and the fourth a silvery green.   
The four pillars suddenly expanded, and in them were the   
outlines of the former Sailor Senshi. Their shapes made them out   
to be nude, but they almost seemed to shift where they floated,   
never fully materializing. They all turned to face Queen Beryl,   
who stood speechless at this display of ki. Shifting their   
gazes, the spirits turned to face the center, where a new pillar   
of light burst from the dead body of Sailor Moon. It was the   
largest, and shone the brightest of all four. Her outline   
became visible, odangos swirling around her body, floating across   
her image. Eyes still remaining closed, she raised her head   
towards Beryl and opened her hands. Between them was the   
Ginzuishou. She opened her sapphire eyes, and raised the crystal   
above her head.   
"Iya! Shi ne!" Queen Beryl blasted a huge torrent of   
black energy towards the center of the circle of pillars, but it   
was absorbed by the light. The Ginzuishou flashed, and it's   
light spread through the room, washing over every corner of it.   
Upon reaching Prince Endymion, part of the bond over his mind   
broke, and emotions and memories flooded into his mind.   
Screaming, he fell to his knees, clutching his head from the   
agony. Queen Beryl continued to blast as much dark energy as   
she could towards Sailor Moon.   
Her pillar became less bright, and it almost looked like   
the spirit flinched slightly. Beryl laughed and forced more   
into her blasts. It appeared that she could win for a few   
moments, until the Senshi raised their arms above their heads,   
and trails of their beams of light flowed into Sailor Moon's.   
She grew brighter, and straightened.   
Prince Endymion moaned, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
"Usagi, Serenity, gomen...gomen nasai," he murmured.   
Upon hearing the sound, Beryl turned to see him and smiled.   
One last chance. She came over to him and placed her hands on   
his head. Closing her eyes, she began drawing out every ounce   
of power from him through the bond they had. He screamed as she   
pulled his very self from his body. Finally, she was boosted   
to an extreme height; he fell limp to the floor. Pale and   
breathing in short gasps, slowing into nothing.   
"With his power, I will defeat you all!" Beryl screamed,   
laughing menacingly. She gathered all the energy she had   
collected, and prepared to use it as a full onslaught.   
For the first time, Sailor Moon's image spoke. 'Iie.   
His power has been transformed. It is no longer fueled by   
hatred. Now, it is of love.'   
Queen Beryl's eyes widened, as she tried to release the   
energy, it twined around her and bound and her body in a   
shell. "Iya! This can't happen!" Sailor Moon and the Senshi   
turned towards the entrapped Queen, and spirals of each of   
their powers rushed towards her. Her body convulsed as it   
struck, and slowly she streaked into oblivion.   
**************************************************************  
  
  
The Dark Kingdom remained silent. The void of blackness   
remained, but it was slowly being replaced by the light of the   
Senshi. The only sign of what could have been such a great   
battle was one body lying limp on what could be seen as the   
floor.   
In the center of the circle of light, a pillar flickered   
out, and became just the spirit outlined. It floated down   
towards the body, two arms stretching out and caressing the dark   
bangs. Her hair flowed around his head, as if it too was   
embracing him. Raising him slightly off the ground, the spirit   
leaned forward and lay a kiss of light on the cold lips. A   
bright glow suddenly shone around his body, and it faded out   
of sight. The spirit disappeared with him, and the four   
pillars of light that were the Senshi flickered out.   
A love had been reunited, and fallen were re-born. All   
was done, the light had won.   
  
End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Japanese words I used (just in case): Iie = No   
Iya = No to an action  
Gomen/gomen nasai = I'm sorry  
/I'm so sorry  
Shi ne! = Die!   
Nani? = What?   
Onegai = Please   
Ginzuishou = Silver Crystal   
(For all you dubbies out there. *^-^*)  
  
Weeeeellll, that's it! Please, any criticisms, comments, suggestions.......... *small voice* flames.   
If you do hate it, just keep the nasty words to a minimal,   
please? Thanx! ^-^   
  
This is also just a little side note. For all of you out there  
who have been reading my recent stuff, I need some help with them.  
I've gotten rather stumped on them both, and was hoping that anybody  
out there could give me a sign that they've at least read the stuff.  
So far I've had a couple, to whom I've thanked PROFUSELY (Jessica and  
Thai!) but otherwise I'm feeling just a wee bit neglected. I know  
it's pathetic, but seriously I'd like just a little sign that someone  
out there cares that I continue. Pwease? Oh pwetty pwetty pwease?   
  
Suki da yo!  
Ja ne,  
Wyvern  
  
  
  



End file.
